


RED MOON

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [17]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 吸血鬼x猎人AU事实上泰拉世界的兽类占大多数，但是吸血鬼和狼人最受排斥，似乎一开始是拉特兰人对吸血鬼进行的一次不完全剿灭引发了吸血鬼联合狼人对其他族群的击杀和其他族群对其产生彻底的恐惧心理。冲突发生的那一天被称为“血月之日”。简而言之，就是吸血鬼占大多数的萨卡兹族和拉特兰人有不共戴天之仇。
Relationships: 炎葬
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 21





	1. 手心

宿舍里有两张床，不过暂时只有炎客一个人。  
炎客太久没有和其他种族的人接触过了，于是选择暂时性封闭自己，等到完全适应这种环境。罗德岛的餐厅专门提供血液，炎客会在餐厅停止供餐前取两袋拿回宿舍，插上吸管，袋子放在胸口，边读小说边享受晚餐。味道虽然不怎么样，但是总比没有要强。他习惯了只用萤火虫照亮，宿舍里的灯光太过刺眼，索性关闭。  
吸血鬼向来听觉十分敏锐，他注意到有人在门口，但没想到下一刻那人就点亮了灯。炎客瞬间把书盖在脸上，“谁啊，这么晚。”  
“现在是晚上八点，博士安排我到这个房间。”听上去不仅没有礼貌，而且毫不在意打扰到炎客这件事。不过，这个味道，似曾相识。  
炎客用手挡着灯光，睁开眼。白色的制服，一丝不苟的面容，以及过目难忘的黑色双翼。  
“哼。”看清对方的面孔时，他不经意一笑，“又见面了。是你让他们血洗那条街的吗？”  
这位萨科塔放下箱子，把披风脱下挂在衣架上，“我无可奉告。博士要我和你好好相处，我会尽量不误伤你的。”  
炎客把喝空的血袋丢在一旁，“你似乎忘了我救过你的命。”视线聚焦到证件上的性命，“送葬人，是这个名字吗？”  
“我不接受萨卡兹人的救助，这有悖公证所的原则。”送葬人拿起手枪放在枕边，“如果可以的话，我希望你能在我睡觉的时候离开房间，我不相信你。”  
“我刚吃饱，你高估我的胃口了。”炎客对送葬人的态度有些恼火，但送葬人给枪上了膛，硬生生把他逼走。刚躺舒服就被赶出房间，真是不愉快。  
炎客向来对自己的自持力很自信，很少会攻击他人，一个素不相识的人对他展现出不信任他也不难理解，尤其是服务公证所的冷血机器，他们不会变通，把吸血鬼视作天敌，想必送葬人觉得和他共处一室是一种负担吧。  
白天的宿舍属于炎客，他会埋头“睡”得昏天黑地，直到夜晚，送葬人拖着疲惫的身体回到床上，炎客会自觉离开宿舍，一个人去甲板上发呆。  
“你不会摘掉手套么，”炎客注意到送葬人不论何时何地都戴着手套，不光是手套，炎客怀疑他的制服长在身上了，只有睡觉前会脱掉。  
“这不关你事。”  
送葬人的手套并未完全遮住整个手掌，掌根和指节都暴露在外，让人好奇手套是否只是为了遮住掌心。  
“还有其他事情么，”送葬人甚至不屑于问起他的名字，抑或用和善的态度敷衍。  
“我们可以和谐相处，”炎客伸手，想握住那只纤细的手。  
“请保持安全距离。”送葬人的枪口对着炎客，不让他靠近一步，两人前后相隔一米多，不过炎客依旧能闻到送葬人血液的香味。拉特兰人的血液很少有这种气味，他们大多散发着甘甜的味道，而送葬人偏偏有一股苦涩的气味。  
炎客舔了舔嘴唇，突然意识到鲜有的冲动久违地出现了。  
空气中充斥着各种各样的气味，刚刚结束战斗的废墟之上一片焦土，干员们或多或少受了伤，炎客吞了口口水，先行回到车上，捂着嘴但堵不住诱人的味道。  
”后备箱有血袋，如果你需要的话。”闪灵注意到他的不适，“我也花了很久才适应，这不是什么害羞的事情。这就是我们，没什么好隐瞒的。”  
炎客勉为其难取了一袋，稍事填充了饥饿感，胸口的躁动平息了些许。他偷瞥着车窗外送葬人的背影，不知为什么又回忆起和他唇齿交汇的感觉，那是比进食更加令人满足的过程。  
送葬人突然回头，冷冷回了他一眼，他收回视线，把血袋一口气吸干。  
“萨卡兹人，工作时请控制你的吸血冲动，否则我会采取必要措施。”送葬人在炎客身旁坐下时，毫不掩饰他的不信任。炎客屏息，避免吸入更多气味。他的视线探入送葬人的衣领，停留在动脉处，隔着皮肤能听到跃动的声音。  
“或许你可以表现得更加友好，”炎客的手不自觉地触摸到那个位置，送葬人不可思议地回头看着他，原本波澜不惊的眼睛泛起一丝波澜，下一秒手枪怼在了炎客的胸口，“请松手。”  
“我只是确认一下你还活着，”炎客摊手道，“知道么，你比我看上去更像吸血鬼。”  
“不要把我和你混为一谈，我们不一样。”送葬人拉起衣领，把脖颈完全藏住，他在考虑着换一件衣领更高的衣服。

晚上十点，送葬人准时下了逐客令，炎客有点被惹恼，不打算离开。  
送葬人铁了心不想睡在有萨卡兹人的房间，打算去隔壁过夜。炎客拉住他的手，手指按压在送葬人的掌根处，拇指轻易滑进手套，皮肤意料之中地光滑，且温热，炎客拉着他的手腕举到面前，咬着边缘脱掉了手套。掌心上有两个深色的圆印，小到难以察觉。  
“你被吸过血。”炎客一眼就认出那是什么，送葬人用力推开炎客，藏起手心，“够了！我会立刻要求博士为我更换宿舍，请让开。”  
“如果我说不呢，”炎客横在门口，原本出于捉弄的心态，现在他是真真正正想弄清送葬人为什么会这么厌恶吸血鬼。  
送葬人上了膛，手枪顶在炎客的下巴上，面露怒色。  
“你会开枪么，亲手杀死你的救命恩人？”炎客并不惧怕，他微微下倾头颅，发鬓与送葬人的金丝相交融，舌尖轻抵着送葬人的紧闭的唇瓣，“张开嘴。”  
和第一次见面不同，他们正站在明亮的灯光下，能够看清彼此的表情。  
“就当是还我这个人情，你不会连这点道德都没有吧。”炎客更加放肆，手环在送葬人的后颈处。这该死的香气，从口腔、肌肤、毛发源源不断溢出。离近后发现，这种味道并不苦涩，而是红柚清甜的味道，白皙的肌肤下脉搏平静而稳定地跃动，会是什么口感呢。  
像柚子一样剔透多汁吗。  
这一次炎客能充分尽情地享受这个吻，他们身后不再是混乱的非法街道，不会有人打断他们。送葬人握枪的手逐渐松懈，枪口滑下。唇齿分离，送葬人下一刻用手背挡在两人的嘴中间。  
“到此为止，”他声音有些颤抖，呼吸不匀，蓝色眸子蕴着一丝雾气。  
炎客捉住那只手腕，獠牙刺入掌心，血液如甘露般滋润了炎客的味蕾，他已经太久没有直接吸食过血液，虽然控制了刺入的深度但没有控制好力度，送葬人的身体后倾着，手在不停地颤抖。炎客自然地搂住他的身体，浅尝即止，拔出獠牙后用舌尖舔去血丝，吻了吻伤口。  
“你不打算吃更多么，萨卡兹人，”送葬人戴回手套，努力掩饰自己的不适。  
“我说过，我没那么大胃口。”炎客笑道，“现在我们扯平了。”  
“那可以请出去了吗，我想睡觉。”  
“哦，嗯。”  
炎客惊讶于送葬人没有过多挣扎，而且他有过被吸食的经历，大概和他那令人讨厌的态度有关。不过这至少是个好的开始，或许还会有下一次。


	2. 腿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出血预警

送葬人打开水龙头，用冷水浇醒半睡的大脑，昨夜睡得并不安稳，上一次出现这样的状况也是被吸血之后。他正视镜子中的自己，和昨天并无二致，没人会看得出他违反过公证所的规定，他擅长用冷漠的表情应对所有事情。  
他用药水处理过伤口，依然有刺痛感，然后戴上手套。像他这样的执法者难免会与吸血鬼有直接的接触，被攻击导致感染的萨科塔不在少数，但送葬人是为数不多表现得无事发生的人。那些落荒逃蹿的人反而被公证所追击，革职算小，多数被监禁，送葬人再没有见过那些人。  
第一次是被误伤，但昨天是在有意识的状态下发生。尖牙刺穿肌肤的一瞬间，他以为血液会源源不断被抽干，但那个萨卡兹人没有继续。  
“我在想什么多余的事情……”送葬人在心中默念教条，既然已经还了人情，现在他要做的是一如往日把枪口指向他们的敌人。

“你也会进食，”炎客饶有趣味地盯着桌子另一侧的送葬人，他正把牛肉切块放进嘴里，喝了一口苏打水。送葬人仿若没有看到炎客，盯着手旁的平板电脑。  
“我以为你们这些拉特兰人把吸血鬼当养料，又要去猎杀了？”炎客拿起平板电脑，屏幕上是一份加密档案，在炎客接手的一瞬间文档被封锁起来，所有的字体变成乱码。  
送葬人端起餐盘，炎客紧随其后，“既然这么讨厌萨卡兹人，为什么要来罗德岛？”  
“我以为我们已经没有什么好谈的了。”送葬人把餐盘横在两人中间，“服从公证所是我的使命，所以我会来罗德岛。”  
“你还没问过我的名字呢，送葬人，”炎客第一次看着他的眼睛说出他的名字。  
“我不需要多余的信息，”送葬人推开他，“让开，萨卡兹人。”  
“急着去做任务?”炎客俯下身，捉住送葬人的手臂，“要不我告诉你的朋友，你主动让我吸血的事情，他们会怎么看待你。听说拉特兰人的法律相当严苛。“  
送葬人无可奈何道，“你叫什么。”但从心底来说，他不想知道任何萨卡兹人的名字，他不想知道任何人的名字，即便他自己也没有名字。一旦被赐予了一个符号，存在就成了一种无法抹除的印记，这样的人无法成为真正的猎人，公证所如此教导他们。  
“看样子我会是第一个被你记住的吸血鬼，”炎客把平板电脑放回托盘，“我叫炎客，希望你今晚睡得着。”  
炎客，炎，炎，火，炎客。奇怪的名字。

送葬人把子弹一颗颗填进枪膛，队列向着新的吸血鬼盘踞点行进，接下来将是一场大屠杀，他环顾四周，所有人深知接下来会发生什么。  
先锋小队冲破大门，狙击手早已占据高地，冲锋枪洗刷第一批，逃蹿者被狙击枪击毙。  
看呐，我们维护了泰拉的和平，我们捍卫了我们的领地，我们是规则的制定者和捍卫者。  
他们听不到手无寸铁的萨卡兹人求饶，踩着尸体走过毫无生机的街道。  
送葬人只是这茫茫大军的一员，不断地装填子弹，射击，装填子弹，射击。  
火焰点燃了目所能及的建筑，死灰飘散，如同黑色的雪花，落在白色的队伍中。他们的步伐不会停止，这样的争斗不会停息。  
“送葬人，报告你在罗德岛观察到的一切。”  
“罗德岛的博士目前没有违反规定的行为，他们为吸血鬼提供的血液来自捐赠者，而那些吸血鬼在严格的规范下行事，我们无法对罗德岛发出禁令，也无权干涉他们的活动。”  
“继续调查，这都是为了泰拉的安定。”  
“为了伟大的泰拉。”

又是一片居住地沦陷了。数以百计的萨卡兹人手无寸铁，遭到屠杀。而罗德岛，一个避风港，让居住已久的那些萨卡兹人忘却了外界的严峻情势。或许只有炎客在乎，死去的同族中有酒吧的店主，有便利店的年轻员工，还有刚刚出生的婴儿。  
不难把这场屠杀与送葬人手中的档案联系起来，尤其这个拉特兰人是忠诚而好战的类型。送葬人一如既往地晚归，向博士报道之后，回到了宿舍。  
一股刺鼻的血腥味。制服是全新的，但是藏不住肌肤上残留的味道。  
“现在是十点，你该离开了。”送葬人爬上床，关了灯。听到炎客离开，叹了口气。  
头一回，送葬人开始动摇。眼眶有些湿润，他没有意识到是泪水，从眼角滑落。  
“你知道我在黑暗里看得更清楚吧，”一只冰冷的手从被子边缘滑进，按在他的胸口，“活着的声音，嗯……太吵了。”  
“炎客……！”送葬人想伸手开灯，被炎客制止，“我不喜欢亮光。”  
炎客枕在送葬人胸口，扑通扑通，能清晰地听到心跳逐渐加快，血液由心室被压出向身体各处流淌，然后收回心房，周而复始。  
“我不仅能看到你伤心的表情，还能听到你的心声，心脏的声音，”炎客掀开被子，送葬人藏在后面的脖颈完全暴露在炎客的视线中。  
“按照拉特兰的法律，我现在可以立刻朝你开枪，”送葬人的手摸到了枕头下的手枪。  
“嘘……你的心跳要震聋我了，”炎客捂住他的嘴，獠牙不自觉地向脖颈刺探，“我在门口都能听到，还有你的味道。”  
“不要在脖子上。”送葬人闭上眼，向炎客亮出手掌。  
炎客把被子推到一边，“你知道除了颈动脉，哪里最适合进食而且不会被察觉吗？”  
完全黑暗的环境对送葬人来说极其不利，他只能听到炎客的呼吸，所有的触摸都陌生得冰冷，双腿被抬高至两侧，一条腿搭在了炎客的肩上。他意识到炎客指的是股动脉。  
“今天又杀死了多少吸血鬼，数以百计？”炎客拉下送葬人的睡裤，转移话题是吸血鬼进食前常用的伎俩，紧绷的肌肤口感不佳且不便于吸血。  
“我知道什么是正邪，嘶——”送葬人蹙眉，尖牙刺穿了大腿内侧的肌肤，疼痛让他圈紧双腿，反而使得炎客咬得更深。这样的疼痛对于那些失去生命的萨卡兹人来说算不了什么，送葬人无法对炎客的字句做出反驳。他自己也不明白为什么，对本应是敌人的人产生了怜悯。  
牙齿仿佛啃食着果粒饱满的柚子上，稍加用力汁液就会涌出，然后轻轻一吸，整个口腔充满清甜的味道，如醍醐灌顶般，消除了持续了太久的饥饿。  
送葬人忘记了反抗，来不及拒绝，他甚至觉得自己无权拒绝。  
炎客的鼻翼挨着送葬人的内裤，尽管没有呼吸，冰冷的肌肤隔着衣物依然对送葬人的敏感位置产生了刺激。送葬人并不知道那种感觉叫做性欲，小腹灼热，手无意识间按着炎客的脑袋，焦灼感让他无可适从。  
“唔！”  
“啾，”炎客吻了吻那对牙印，“再多会让你昏迷的，就先这样吧。”视线移开，但他看到了送葬人膨胀起的部位，青涩地展露出难以启齿的欲望。  
“呼呼，抱歉，”炎客舔干净嘴角的血迹，“这是吸血鬼唾液的副作用，从某种程度上来说。”  
送葬人知道萨卡兹人喜好在交配时吸食伴侣的血液，但他直到今天才知道，拉特兰人从一开始就搞错了逻辑顺序，他们并非在交配时吸干对方，而是在吸食时让“食物”产生强烈的性欲。  
拉特兰人憎恶纵欲，还有无节制的滥交，这是刻在他们骨髓里的观念，除了繁衍，任何性行为都是多余的，以至于许多拉特兰人在成年后都不知道性冲动是正常反应。  
“作为答礼，我姑且告诉你一些我们的秘密。”炎客的手指缠绕在送葬人的柱体上，“我们不是靠吸血扩充族群的，而且你不用担心会染上矿石病。即便我在你的体内射精，你也不会有任何变化，毕竟你是男人。”  
“你说什……”  
“由吸血鬼唾液引起的性冲动不会轻易消失，”炎客把手指放在送葬人嘴边，另一只手分开了送葬人的双臀，指尖沾着前端的湿液，刺入的瞬间，送葬人咬住了炎客的手指，但正像炎客所说，那股冲动没有消失，而是越来越强烈。  
手指向上屈折，关节摩擦凹凸处，搅乱了送葬人的思维。他手足无措，面对从未有过的快感不知如何面对，只能搂着炎客的肩。  
“为了让你好受一些，张开嘴。”  
送葬人轻启嘴唇，炎客在吻住他的同时进入了他的身体，将双腿按在床上。这一切远超过炎客的计划，他没想到送葬人会受如此大的影响，但说实话，圈着拉特兰人轻薄温暖而富有弹性的身体太过舒适。  
男人的身体更加宽厚，胸口也没有女人那般柔软，但送葬人的肌肤分外丝滑，在炎客手中舒展自如。对炎客来说，侵犯满足的不仅是久违的肉欲，更是一种发泄。  
他是拉特兰人。  
他的手上沾满了萨卡兹人的鲜血。从一开始，对他的幻想就是不切实际的。  
”你知道我们经历了多少次生离死别吗，从一个聚居地到另一个，我们没有时间去适应，生存对我们来说是一种奢求。但是你们，不断地压榨我们的生存空间。”越发失控的撞击是对拉特兰人的控诉，送葬人噙着泪，默默承受着这一切。  
“我以为你和他们不一样，但是你还是接受了这个任务。至少20个小孩，20颗银弹，其中也有你的，对吧。”  
“这是我的职责，是我存在的意义，”送葬人回望炎客，虽然他看不到炎客的表情，身体相连，炎客的愤怒全都捣碎在他的身体里，一次又一次，“你已经违反了法律，你本身的存在就是一种错误，萨卡兹人。”  
炎客捏住他的脸颊，“在改变你的想法之前，我不会停下。”  
“我只是万分之一，折磨我没有任何意义，这场斗争永远不会停下。”  
“看样子我们的对话结束了，”结合处染着红色的斑迹，隔着黑暗炎客依然能看清送葬人痛苦的表情。或许是些许同情，他翻转过送葬人的身体，不再面对天使的脸庞。送葬人埋进枕头，被抑制的哭声在抽动下愈发沙哑。  
炎客双手按着送葬人的腰肢，把他顶得不断向前摇晃，但不打算停下。送葬人的双腿湿润，不停打颤。床单渐渐染红，送葬人感到头晕目眩。双臂勉强支撑住上身，身体经历过许多训练和战斗，唯独对性爱这样激烈的活动一无所知。  
“对不起……对不起……我不想伤害任何人……”送葬人蜷缩着肩，剧烈的疼痛让他难以呼吸，送葬人的气味如此香甜，炎客早已失去了理智，掐住送葬人的脖颈，捏得白皙的肌肤发红，直到他连道歉的声音都发不出。  
炎客看着失去意识的送葬人，他原本想向送葬人证明自己并非是野兽，但亲手撕碎了他的自尊。在他醒来之后，是否会把这股仇恨传递给其他萨卡兹人，然后周而复始。  
“我都做了些什么。”


End file.
